


Morning, Sweetheart

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo isn't a morning person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sweetheart

“Rise and shine, sweet thing,” he crooned, lovingly and affectionately. 

“Rise and fucking _shine_ , motherfucker,” came the mumbled reply. 

Hux sat back, trying to hide the amusement in his eyes, on his lips. Kylo was never lucid this early on. He wasted at least an hour every day grumbling around the world, but even if you let him sleep another hour, it wasn’t even as if that hour helped. 

No amount of sleep was enough. 

None. 

Still, there were degrees of it, and if you roused him too early, he might smack you on the nose, and that hurt. 

Right now, Kylo was trying to inhale his pillow, likely drooling, and about to snore some more. Hux watched the magnificent, cold shoulder, and decided to employ some more devious methods. 

The sheet was wrapped around Kylo’s legs again, and it took a little pulling to free enough of it for his purposes. Down, down, and exposing the dip in his spine, the dimples above his taut ass. Kylo was a walking death machine, and Hux appreciated that. 

He examined the sine-wave of his body, the lightly warm skin. The slow breaths. The… soft crankety ratchet-sounds. Almost asleep. Again. 

Kylo didn’t react as Hux put his hands on his ass-cheeks, thumbs stroking between them as his hands tugging him wider as slowly as he could. A duskier pink stripe, a hole that Hux loved to torment. The Knight arched subtly. 

Not so sleepy, then. 

“You’re going to make us late,” Hux accused, even if it wasn’t… entirely accurate.

“Fuck everyone else,” Kylo replied. 

“I thought we agreed not to.” He punctuated that with a flat-tongued swipe through the pink skin, rewarded with a moan. 

“…fine. Fuck **you**.”

Hux lapped harder, dragging the skin under his touch. He held Kylo spread wide, and drew tiny Starkillers around his hole. He loved the taste of Kylo’s ass, loved more the way he felt a hand in his hair and a vibration below him, around his face. 

He pushed his tongue in, spearing it fat and firm, thrusting in with all his reach. Kylo’s legs parted wider, and rolled back at him needily. The General drew round spirals inside, spreading him wider, pulling him open. He loved doing this for Kylo, and he was rewarded by a wriggling, writhing lover. 

“Hux…”

He lifted, wiping his lips on his own shoulder. 

“Yes, sweet one?”

“Fuck me, and I’ll do whatever you want.”

Hux smirked, and grabbed the lube from under the pillow. He poured a generous amount onto his hand, then moved to kneel across his thighs. One hand on his ass, the other guiding just the tip inside. 

He slipped half way in, then paused to savour it. In a moment, they’d both need too much to go slow. But now…

“Hux…”

“Shh…”

Kylo huffed, but waited. 

Hux moved, sliding deeper in. In, and then he lowered his weight down. Knees braced, fully sprawled across his wide back. Hux gripped the Knight’s shoulders, sliding himself across him, taking his time. It was not deep, but the angle and the contact was glorious. He found Kylo’s hands, lacing his fingers through them, holding them into the bed as he found a slow, swelling rhythm. 

Kylo turned his head, lips curled into a smile. “Morning.” He sounded more awake, now. 

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me,” Hux said, and bent to kiss his lips. 

“Can’t help it if you fuck the sense out of me.”

Hux could do that. He carried on riding along his body, enjoying the tensing, the heat; the soft, glowing, spreading happiness that made this so right. So right. 

“Want me to stop?” he teased. 

The tightening at that, the clutching squeeze, and Kylo shook his head. “No.”

“Then wake up,” he answered, and picked up his pace.


End file.
